You say you hate him, but do you?
by LizzyStrzel
Summary: A one-shot with possibilities of making it a two-shot... Akane looks over her relationship with Ranma. AkaneXRanma Flames and critisism welcome. Rated for one word that's not even bad but for safety.


**Quick A/N: Well, this is my second fan fiction ever completed, and it just randomly came to me while I was taking a bio final. Go figure. It's my first Ranma ½ fic, and don't worry, I usually don't write my stories in this tense. It's kinda weird, because it's in Akane's pov but she's sort of pretending she is talking to herself or something… You'll figure it out (hopefully) as you read. I've got lots of other fics in progress, so keep checking my profile to see if I've posted anything new, and please review! Flames and criticism are fine, I want to get to be as good of a writer as I can. Ok, on with the story!**

**You say you hate him, but do you?**

**You were born. You had two older sisters, and they loved you. You had a mother and a father too. And you were happy. **

**Then your mother got very sick, and she died. You cried a little, but your sisters and father cried more. You don't really remember her. **

**Now you have two sisters and a father who love you. You are older now. You are 16, and all the boys want to date you. You hate boys, especially that Kuno kid. You fight them coming into school, you fight them coming out. Every day is the same.**

**And then you meet him. You hate him at first; you think he's a pervert and a jerk. He thinks you're a tomboy and uncute. He makes you late for school, and everything that you once knew is different. You throw things at him, mallet him, and call him an idiot. Your father and his father want you to be married to him. But you hate him, you hate him so.**

**But then the boys give up. They don't fight you anymore. And you start to notice maybe he isn't so bad to have around. You give him kettles of hot water, and he protects you... Sometimes. Your life is a whole lot different now, but kind of nice somehow. Would it really be that bad to marry him?**

**Yes. Yes it would. Because he's got three fiancées who attack him every day. He has a psychopathic gymnast, an amazon warrior, and an okonomiyaki chef chasing after him. He never tells them off, and they never leave him alone. So you mallet him, call him an idiot, and punch him into oblivion. But you're not jealous. Because you hate him.**

**And there's the fact that he punches and bothers your little P-Chan. He's just a helpless little pig, what could he possibly have against him? **

**And he criticizes your cooking too. He's a jerk and a pervert and you hate him.**

**Not to mention the fact that he's practically a girl half of the time. If he really hates his curse as much as he says he does, then why doesn't he just swim back to China and jump in the nannichuan? Honestly, who could marry or even like someone like that? There are so many reasons you hate him. But...**

**You hate to admit it, but there are many things to like about him too. He's good looking, muscular and incredibly strong. He's one of the best martial artists you've ever seen, far better than you could ever be. He protects you from people like Pantyhose Taro and the old pervert Happosai. And, well, there are times, when the two of you are alone that... He can be very sweet and caring. He said you were cute when you smiled, and you found yourself smiling a little more often. He said you were cute with shorter hair, and then you didn't mind as much about your drastic haircut. You want to hate him so badly, but you can't. Hell, you even maybe like him a little bit. But there's one thing you're sure of: he doesn't like you.**

**He always has to say something to get you mad. It's almost like he enjoys being punted across Nerima every time he calls your cooking toxic. He calls you fat and says his body is built better than yours. He's an idiot. So why are you so jealous of his fiancées? Why do tiny butterflies begin to flutter every time you look at him?**

**It's simple really. Somehow, through all your crazy adventures, you fell in love with the sex-changing, egoistic fool named Ranma Saotome.**


End file.
